Equestria News Network
Light blue |mane = Dark grey |coat = Light grey |cutie mark = A Global Symbol |timezone = EST }} Equestria News Network Upon discovering the radio, ponies realized it's potential. One of the first official news teams to recognize this was ENN. A state-funded, public source for news. Their mission statement is to deliver the truth, buuut it may not be without bias. Nowadays, ENN runs with the help of six main employees. Staff There are 6 members of the news team, each serving a specific role in the organization. Let's start with ENN's golden voice. Tom Anchorstallion Tom is the current manager for all members of the news team. On top of this, the silky smooth voice you hear from your radio everyday is his. He's the self-appointed motivator of the squad as well. Basically, he considers himself the glue that holds the station together. His 'employees' know this and how to exploit it, for better or worse. John Sportspony John is Tom's co-anchor, with a specialty in sports play-by-plays. Being that the station itself operates 24 hours around the clock, Tom simply cannot be awake. That's where John comes in. He takes his job very seriously, and probably dislikes a lot of the crew for this reason. He is a unicorn. He's got a dark brown coat, slick black mane, and a face only a mother could love. His cutie mark is a short standing mic. Intern Sally Yes, her first name is actually Intern. She still hates her parents for that. Currently, she's attending graduate school at the prestigious Hayvard University for communications. She needed credits. She ended up here. Depending on her sleep schedule and who she deals with (e.g. coworkers vs. interviewees), her mood can vary. However, graduating on time is very important to her and she values that. She is a pegasus. Her mane is a very light grey done up in a ponytail, and she has a white coat. Her cutie mark is a question mark. Brad Mixxem Brad is a fresh graduate from a trade school, studying the radio and its various uses. He mixes audio where necessary and plays tracks, but is very soft spoken himself. He had a surprisingly full resume for a recent grad, so Tom hired him on. His mane is a pastel blue, short and wavy. He is a unicorn. He has a sterling silver coat. His cutie mark is a broadcast tower. Barb Banker Barb most certainly does not have a background in radio. However, she is /very/ good with numbers. Her primary function is the office's accountant. She's a well-meaning pony who was looking for a job and found one. Tom knows she can be easily manipulated into doing small tasks for him, and so she serves a sort of go-fer person too. Her mane is similar to Intern Sally's, but instead is done in a bun. She is an earth pony. She wears glasses, and her coat is a light brown. Her cutie mark is a sigma. (Σ) Jan Stewart Just a regular pegasus, with an aptitude for ponies. She handles the network's PR as well as serving as their secretary. She's the first face you'll see walking into the office. Rarely if ever will she leave the building, as tweetbirds for reports must be monitored. Though she is very good at talking to ponies and convincing them, the nature of her job has led her to be short-tempered. She has a curly black mane. Her coat is a darker hue of grey and her cutie mark is a dove. The Editor is often overlooked. Their job is to . They are . You will never, ever see them, not even if you are in the office. They keep hidden in an outside world, providing script and pulling strings in ENN. Narratives In the past, ENN has told stories on special occasions. These are the recordings of those broadcasts. * How Sweet Mocha Stole Hearth's Warming Player Notes If anything tweeted makes you feel like you're being insulted, you're not. I'll remove tweets on request if you just ask. This character is kinda weird in that it's really 6 characters. Forgive me if things get hazy, as writing for more than one character in a tweet is kind of difficult. Take care, folks! And by the crown's request, don't eat any yellow snow. It's bad for you.Category:Organizations Category:Canterlot Locations